shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hakuri Pirates/Allies
Throughout all of their Travels Demetrius and his crew have either defeated or accepted alliances from other crews. However, unlike the average crew many of the allies are pawns that Demetrius has used to get what he wanted. Current Allies Senju Corporations Senju Corporations are currently the number one ally of the Hakuri crew, they open the company builds up the crew to use as hideouts and such. They supply them with many new weapons, money and even ships. Senju Corporations and The Hakuri Pirates are almost like one big organization by now, Senju and Demetrius are the most powerful allies around. Senju has given thousands of beli for Demetrius's cause and his crew, he even offered the headquarters as a hiding place and fortress for the crew to use. Senju is very respected by all of the members of the crew and do listen to what he says, mostly because Demetrius has ordered them to. The Hakuri Pirates also seem to have their way to the government through Senju. Since he directly meets the Gorosei now and again, he is able to get things that would work in Demetrius's and Senju's favor. Newgate Pirates Edelle and the Hakuri pirates are unique, Demetrius had badly defeated the Newgate pirates. But before they were about to die, Demetrius offered them a deal by twisted Edelle's vision of Demetrius. She thought of him as another whitebeard, Demetrius has promised them protection in exchange if the crew become a sybrotaine crew and join the armada. Morimura has had an uneasy feeling about Demetrius and his crew from the beginning, he is extremely creepied out by most of the members. But wanting to make his friends happy, Morimura puts on a brave faces and seems to pull through whenever he and the others must meet with Demetrius. However, Morimura is extremely scared of Takashi, Masashi, Ivory, Maki and Demetrius himself. Morimura although has kept this locked deep down, not wanting to make Edelle and Andy think that he is weak. However, it does seem that both of them has picked up on this and have made sure that none of the freaks lay a finger on Morimura. However, Morimura has found a somewhat friendly faces. Yoshi seems to be friendly with the boy, offering to take the boy away while Edelle and Andy speak with Demetrius in private. Morimura has also found friends with Inari, so Morimura has a bitter-sweet relationship with his ally. Andy doesn't trust the Hakuri crew, he knows they are using them for something. But he keeps this to himself, however he has told Edelle and she doesn't really seem to believe him about them. She told him the reason she joined their armada is to help hunt down blackbeard and once they find Blackbeard they will leave and look for one piece. The Hakuri crew seems to insult and belittle him, Takashi has a crush on Andy and Andy just blows it off. The Banshee Pirates Currently the Banshee pirates are back up for the crew, the crew had set out to find Demetrius because they wished to become allies of his. Mostly to come under his protectorate, which in exchange for his protection the Banshee crew will come to their aid whenever the Hakuri crew is in trouble. The Roronoa Pirates The crew of the Roronoa are mostly out casts and such that Mikayla had taken in and for this. They wished to have went under the protectorate of the Hakuri crew, in exchange of their protection the crew is to aid the Hakuri crew whenever they are called upon and they also seem must be part of their eyes and ears. They were given a den den mushi where they could call in or the Hakuri crew could give them orders. Skull Spade Pirates The Skull Spade Pirates were the hardest crew get to become an ally of the Hakuri Crew. They being known as Veterans throughout the grand line, it seemed that Demetrius prizes them the most. Taking close to 3 years to agree on terms for their alliances, the crew is an elite group that is rarely called in to help the Hakuri Pirates. So they are one some shaky ground as of now. The Halloween Pirates The Halloween crew is the last and finally members of the Hakuri's allies. They are considered to be a very strange crew, but Demetrius and the rest of the crew have worked very closely with the Halloween pirates. Because many of their members know many of the Hakuri crew, their many job is to aid in creating chaos well the hakuri crew is doing a secret mission or such. Often the Halloween pirates, are the second allies of the crew, after Senju Corporations. The Torikusuta Pirates Currently the crew is sailing somewhere in the new world, however their captain Dokugata is the main ally at this time. Demetrius has gain the respect from Dokugata who loves the chaos as well, Dokugata also is a bit scared of Dememtrius because it seems that Demetrius has the powers to gain the demons to his side. With the Jouku Jouku no Mi’s powers, Dokugata has summoned them to battle Dememtrius. But all were defeated by his own powers, so it seems Dokugata tries to avoid the man for good reason. But he does have won the “love” of Dokugata because Demetrius creates such chaos and destroys everything. The Okama Pirates The Hakuri crew and the Okama crew seem to get along very well, Demetrius and many members mostly Ryder and Takashi praise them for their skills. Often Ryder or Takashi will pay them visits to give new orders and other items, they have given the Okama crew a den den mushi. They seem to be planned to be much like the Banshee pirates, to act as back up in battles and for exchange of that. The Hakuri crew has taken them under their protectorate. Marie Laveau Demetrius was Marie’s teacher in the arts that she now is known far and wide for, the voodoo queen of the seas. Learned her craft from the Voodoo God of the Seas, Demetrius is an ally of Marie now. She has come to his aid mostly when Demetrius needs help in creating an extremely powerful curse or such. Other than that, Marie has a great respect for her former teacher and does even see Demetrius as a father figure. She has commented and hinted many times that she thinks of Demetrius as Shiva in human form. Taishi Taishi being Marie’s pet and he obeys Marie’s ever order, he has a loyalty to Demetrius as well. But it was Demetrius who gave Marie the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model:Orochi which the snake ate. So it seems that Taishi is extremely grateful for gaining the powers of the god orochi. Kage Z. Bagans Even though Demetrius is an enemy of the Bagans family, Kage is an ally of him. Demetrius was the one who really killed their mother, but it was a deal he made with Kage. Kage gave his mother to Demetrius in exchange for the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Krishna. Which Kage had now ate, in exchange for this Kage was to act as if he was the one to have killed his mother. Because he wanted the fruit that “she” had, but in reality it was Dememtrius who killed and formed the plan. Pawns Oichi Oichi being an extremely powerful woman, Demetrius wishes to gain the trust of the woman in the state that she is in now. So he can have her go out and create more chaos into the world and it seems he wants her to be more targeted by the World Government, so he can go out and about on his “business”. Where no one who really go after him but it seems that Oichi’s husband Zachary Josephs always seems to show up and try to get Oichi out of the state she is in now. But it being a double edged sword for the two, Oichi can run away and create the chaos. But Demetrius also has to take into consideration at the ones who wish to save Oichi. Isabella B. Bagans Isabella is a very mysterious woman, whose loyalty hasn’t been revealed yet. But many think since she is a bounty hunter and wants to make a quick buck. She will go where she has the greatest offer; most times Demetrius has Isabella black mailed. It seemed that he had placed a curse onto her, so she is forced to do as Demetrius asks. Although she is rarely called on, but she has been told by Demetrius to keep an eye on what the Bagans family’s movements and what they are doing. Hakushin Okashi Hakushin being a very high ranking member of the Revolutionary army and Demetrius is known throughout the army because he once served in it for a few years and then turned. He has given a “deal” with Hakushin, if he gives information about the Revolutionary army’s movements. He will provide Hakushin with bodies and other resources where he can research to his heart content. Although many times Hakushin has commented that Demetrius seems to have eyes and ears everywhere, making him truly a god like man. Sima Sao Zhang Much like Isabella and Hakushin. Siam Sao is under Demetrius thumb. But what is different about this relationship is that, Siam Sao being the unofficial leader of the Taichibukai. Dememtrius has connections to some of the most powerful pirates in the world. Demetrius sees the Taichibukai to be a “plan B” for him, if he needs to go into hiding to absorb more parts and go through another evolution. He will order Siam Sao to become more active in the world with the Tachibukai, trying to get the World Government to stop looking for him and focus their attention onto the Taichibukai. Where Demetrius can go into hiding and then return when everything dies down, but like Hakushin Siam Sao has commented and said. That he believes that Demetrius is one in a million of men, who could have the power to take over the world government and run it with such powerful allies. Often calling him the next “whitebeard” since he has some many allies and he holds so many connections. It seems impossible that Dememtrius doesn’t know something about everyone pirate and such in the world. Ojiruneko Kachi Ojiruneko is a ransom that the crew is using against the world government, Ojiruneko had been captured by the crew and since then have been forced into their ranks and service. Former Allies Kojiro Uesugi Demetrius has a great deal of history in dealing with Kojiro and his pirates, for years Demetrius has pawned money off of Kojiro during his noble days. It was a great deal with Kojiro’s money and such to create the Mother Hakuri. The two are rivals, it seems that Kojiro himself wants to face Demetrius and show the ignorant fool at what he can do. Demetrius mostly ignores the man’s threats thinking nothing of him, only as a simple fat man who want only women and money. Alexander Z. Bagans Alexander and Demetrius were once very good friend in their youth and in early teens but, when Demetrius ate the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi. Alexander feared for himself and his girlfriend at the time (which was his wife, but now passed). Years went by they have went their own separate ways, but years later hearing that Alexander had started a family. Demetrius wanted to break it up, so thus when he gave a deal to Kage if he lead his mother to Demetrius he would give Kage the Krishna fruit. Since then Alexander has thought it was Kage who killed his own mother and have disowned him from the family, but Dememtrius successful tricked Alexander into doing that. Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Kazekage21